


Sleepless Nights

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and it's kinda ooc maybe, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it continued. Every night Kara would show up at Cat’s apartment, and every morning Kara would fly away before the daybreak, and at work, they would both pretend like they weren’t sleeping in the same bed every single night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for week 3 of the 52 week prompt thing, i'm sorry i'm a week late again.
> 
> Prompt for week 3:
> 
> Write a story about a surprise

Kara had always enjoyed flying, especially at night. When she could see the lights of the buildings and the slight sense of calm that always accompanied the sun setting. Flying at night had also given her time to think, especially when she couldn’t sleep. She didn’t really need that much sleep, but she still enjoyed it nonetheless.

The nights like these were the ones she craved the most. The warm air, the smell of the ocean lingering in her hair from when she dove down by the water. There were no major disasters tonight, no impending doom. All the crimes that were happening the police could easily handle themselves. So that left Kara with nothing but time. Time to think.

To think about her life, her job, her boss. Her boss. That was one aspect of her life she could never quite explain. Cat acted as if she hated her, but then there would be those moments where she could see the slight smile in her eyes and the smirk playing at her lips as she tried not to react to something Kara had said. She didn’t understand Cat Grant. Well no one did she supposed. Alex had told her that she thought Cat was a little harsh on Kara, but Kara had insisted she could handle it. As always.

Just as Kara was about to head home to shower, her super hearing picked up on the exact object of her thoughts. Except it wasn’t pleasant or confusing at all. Cat Grant was screaming.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat had decided to go to bed early, well in her book two am counted as early since there were often nights she never even made it to bed. There was too much to be done, and too little time. Too much happening in the world for her to shut off her brain, even for a few hours. There was too much to worry about, especially now that Supergirl had flung herself into Cat’s life. 

Cat’s first reaction upon realizing Kara was Supergirl, was to try and convince herself she wasn’t. There was no way her bumbling assistant could be the confident super hero that hovers above her balcony. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The same traits that made Kara a good assistant, and a good person, also made her a good superhero. So she had confronted her one night, on the very balcony. And with a little persuasion, Kara had told her everything. Under one promise. That she would never tell anyone else. Which she had never intended to do in the first place, despite what everyone else apparently thought of her. National City needed Supergirl, and Cat needed Kara.

Those were the types of thoughts that had made Cat decide to retreat to bed early that night. She figured if she couldn’t get her out of her head, she could at least be unconscious for a few hours. It had been so long since Cat had gotten a normal amount of sleep, that she forgot why she didn’t in the first place.

Nightmares.

And lately the star of those nightmares were none other than the girl of steel herself. The nightmares she had were grotesque and vivid, showcasing Supergirl’s demise in various forms, only Cat’s subconscious could possibly come up with. They always ended the same way: Cat screaming, and waking up in tears. Exactly how it had happened tonight.

Cat let out a long breath and wiped away at the tears still falling down her face. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to even out her breathing to no avail. Just as she was about to get up, in search of something to ease the pain, she heard the familiar swoop of Supergirl landing and looked out to her bedroom balcony to see the Kara worriedly looking in through the window. 

Cat swiped at the tears again and made her way to the door to let her in. 

“Miss Grant are you alright? I heard you scream” Kara said frantically, searching the room for any signs of danger.

“I’m fine…” Cat said weakly.

“Miss Grant…” Kara started.

“I had a nightmare. Everything is fine, you can just leave.” Cat said sharply.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked, without missing a beat.

“Not really.” Cat said, climbing back into her bed.

Kara hesitated for a moment before gently floating up and landing herself down on the bed next to Cat.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cat asked curtly.

“I used to have nightmares a lot when I was a kid, and the only thing that would stop them, is if my sister would lay in bed with me until I fell back asleep.” Kara explained, grabbing the comforter that was bunched up at the bottom of the bed and laying it back over Cat.

“Well, I’m not you, I don’t need that kind of coddling.” Cat said.

“Miss Grant. I can still hear your heartbeat, you’re not alright.” Kara said softly. 

“Kara there have got to be better places you need to be than laying in bed with me treating me like a child.”

“I would say this is exactly where I need to be right now.” Kara replied.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Cat asked, annoyed.

“Not until you tell me about the dream. Or you fall asleep. Whichever comes first.” Kara told her with a smile.

“I will not discuss my dreams with you.” Cat told her.

“Then try and get some sleep.” Kara said, pulling the comforter farther up so it was covering all but Cat’s head.

Cat reluctantly laid head back on the pillow, keeping her stare leveled at Kara, who looked a bit strange she thought, lounging on her bed in her full super suit. Cape draped partially over her legs, her body slightly angled toward Cat.

“I can’t fall asleep if you’re staring at me.” Cat said to her, watching as Kara blushed and quickly looked away.

“Get under the covers.” Cat ordered.

“What?” Kara sputtered.

“I can’t fall asleep if you’re restricting the covers by sitting on top of them. So…get under the covers.” Cat repeated.

Kara hesitantly moved so she was under the covers with Cat. 

“Just relax, I can feel your tension from here.” Cat said, half slurred, already starting to fall asleep.

“Sorry, I’ve just never…” Kara trailed off.

“Never what? Been in bed with a woman before?” Cat asked sleepily.

“No…I mean…yes…I mean. I have. I’ve just never been under the covers in my suit before.” Kara stammered out.

“Interesting….” Cat slurred, holding on to the first part of Kara’s response.

A few moments of silence passed before Kara heard Cat’s breathing even out.

Just as Kara was about to get up, she heard Cat let out a slight whimper followed by her grabbing onto Kara with a grip that rivaled her own.

“Shhh Cat, it’s okay.” Kara soothed, shifting slightly so Cat was fully engulfed in her arms.

Cat seemed to settle then, falling back into her deep sleep. Kara decided that leaving was not an option anymore, and settled in for the night.  
By mornings light, when Cat awoke, she was gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of them spoke about it the next time, both opting to act like it didn’t happen. However, what they couldn’t ignore, was how well they had both slept last night.

Kara couldn’t focus all day, the image of Cat curled up into her, sound asleep was haunting her memory. She couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face overtime she glanced at Cat and was reminded just how peaceful the other woman looked when she was asleep.

Cat had been having the same issue that day. Every time she looked at her assistant all she could think about what the memory of her strong arms wrapping around her body, keeping her safe.

But it wasn’t until later that night, when Cat was tossing and turning in her bed that she realized just how much she enjoyed sleeping in Kara’s arms. As if on cue, she heard a tap on her window and the sight of Supergirl staring back at her.

Cat padded over to the window and let her in, mirroring the actions of the previous night.

“I…I couldn’t sleep.” Kara said lamely, as she watched Cat climb back into her bed.

“Neither could I.” Cat replied coolly.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, neither of them saying anything.

“For god sakes Kara just get in the bed.” Cat replied annoyed.

“Wait.” Cat stopped her, just as she was about to get in the bed.

“What? Should I go?” Kara stuttered nervously. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I just thought you wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in your suit. Go into the top drawer over there, there’s a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that should fit you.” Cat replied, gesturing over to the dresser across the room. 

Kara let out a sigh of relief as she quickly made her way over to the dresser and changed into the make shift pajamas with super speed.

“Now please get into bed, we both have to be up in six hours.” Cat replied.

“Yes Miss Grant.” Kara replied with a grin, slipping under the covers, making sure to stay thoroughly on her side. 

“Kara.” Cat said, softly, but firmly.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Kara said, scooting closer and pulling Cat into her arms. 

“Much better.” Cat replied, settling into Kara.

“Goodnight Miss Grant.” Kara said softly.

“Goodnight Kara.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it continued. Every night Kara would show up at Cat’s apartment, and every morning Kara would fly away before the daybreak, and at work, they would both pretend like they weren’t sleeping in the same bed every single night.

That was until this morning. It was Saturday morning and Kara always made sure that she was out of the apartment before Carter would wake up. But yesterday had been a particularly grueling day at the office; everything and anything had seemed to go wrong. Followed by a seemingly endless night of crime for Supergirl to take care of. Kara had finally managed to get Cat’s at three a.m. and neither of them were happy about it.

And that is how they ended up in the position they were in right now. With a very surprised Carter staring at them like they had each grown an extra head.

“Mom? Kara?” Carter asked, unable to form any other sentence. 

“Carter this isn’t what it looks like…” Cat replied, quickly removing herself from Kara’s grasp.

“YOU GUYS ARE DATING?” Carter practically screamed, a grin suddenly plastered on his face.

“Carter it’s really-“ Cat started but she was stopped by Carter jumping onto the bed with them and saying “Finally! It took you guys long enough, I’m gonna go make pancake batter, I know mom I’m not allowed to cook them by myself, but you guys can get dressed and then we can eat breakfast together” Carter replied in one breath, before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

“Did he say finally?” Cat muttered.

“Miss Grant I’m so sorry I meant to leave before he got up but work was so hectic yesterday and then there was so much going on last night and I guess we were both really tired and I’m-“ Kara started, only to be cut off by Cat’s lips on her own.

The kiss started off very tentative, but quickly grew more heated as Kara moved her hand to cup Cat’s cheek. It felt like a lifetime before Cat pulled away.

“Finally.” Kara whispered, looking at Cat’s flushed cheeks.

“As much fun as that was, If we don’t get out there soon Carter is going to try to cook the pancakes himself and we’re going to have a house fire on our hands.” Cat said, getting out of bed.

“I’m sure I could handle it.” Kara replied with a smirk, getting out of bed.

“I’m sure you could.”


End file.
